King Malbert
King Malbert (simply known as Malbert) is a king and the main antagonist in the comedy film Igor Role The Kingdom of Malaria's environment is devastated by a mysterious storm. King Malbert then blackmails the rest of the world to pay the town not to unleash the various doomsday devices invented by its Evil Scientists. In turn, they are assisted by the hunchbacks, while Malaria's annual Evil Science Fair showcases the scientists' latest weapons. However, Igor (who serves the somewhat tedious-minded scientist named Dr. Glickenstein) is a talented inventor who aspires to be an Evil Scientist himself. Among his inventions are his friends named Scamper and Brain. When the malfunctioning invention explodes and decimates Dr. Glickenstein, Igor sees his chance. With Brain and Scamper's help, he assembles a huge, monstrous being from human remains. However, when he brings her to life, he discovers that the "Evil Bone" he gave her was not activated, making her kind, sweet, gentle, friendly, thoughtful, demonstrative and feminine. Igor tries to convince her that she is extremely evil, violent and villainous, inadvertently naming her "Eva", while an attempt to brainwash her into becoming evil by bring her to a brainwashing salon where anybody hocked into a machine where your shown monster movies for a couple of hours. Brain also gets the same thing in order to watch TV, but has taken the remote for Eva's room and every time time he tries to change the channel on the television in Eva's room changes. This turns the television onto the 1982 movie Annie, and when Eva gets out she can now speak English and has a love for being an actress, so Igor takes her back to the castle to be destroyed in the car. On the way back to the castle, Dr. Schadenfreude and Jaclyn try to steal Eva by using a shrink ray to shrink them all, but instead get themselves struck. Igor decides to exhibit Eva at the science fair anyway, telling her that the fair is an "Annie" audition. Igor's nemesis, Dr. Schadenfreude learns of Eva's existence and attempts to steal her, but when that fails, he exposes Igor to King Malbert, who sends Igor to an "Igor Recycling Plant". Dr. Schadenfreude activates Eva's Evil Bone and unleashes her into the Science Fair, where she destroys all of the Evil Inventions. Scamper and Brain help Igor escape from the recycling plant and they learn that Malbert had deliberately killed Malaria's crops with a weather ray that made storm clouds, so he could implement his "Evil Inventions" plan, thereby keeping himself in power. Rushing into the arena, Igor reasons with Eva to deactivate her Evil Bone and allowing her to regain her extremely sweet and attractive personality, while Scamper and Brain deactivate the weather ray, which immediately falls and crushes Malbert to death. Dr. Schadenfreude literally attempts to take power, but the citizens revolt upon learning of Malbert's deception. After that, Jaclyn then tries to become the guards new boyfriends, but sees that her voice is cracking, so because of this she tries to get another pill only to see that she is all out. After this, Jaclyn's voice continues to become more cracked as we pan up Jaclyn transforms into Heidi. The monarchy has been dissolved and Malaria normally becomes a republic, with Igor as president. Dr. Schadenfreude is relegated to a pickle salesman, while the annual Science Fair is now an annual musical theater showcase, and Igor and Eva are planning on making a dog, or adopt one. Personality King Malbert is very oppressive, temperamental and manipulative. He is portrayed to be the selfish king of Malaria. He is also extremely persuasive, calculating, unscrupulous and materialistic, as he supposedly keeps lying that anyone needs to be evil to survive. He is also very argumentative, opprobrious, defamatory and vituperative towards his guards, as he yelled at them "Silence!". One of his most despicable plans is when he sends his guards to take Igor into the "Igor Recycling Plant". Despite his tyrannical nature, Malbert can also be fearful when he faces his weather ray falling down to himself. Biography The Kingdom of Malaria's environment is devastated by a mysterious storm to which its ruler King Malbert blackmails the rest of the world to pay the town not to unleash the various doomsday devices invented by its Evil Scientists. In turn, they are assisted by Igors while the kingdom's annual Evil Science Fair showcases the scientists' latest weapons. One Igor, however, who serves the somewhat tedious-minded Doctor Glickenstein is a talented inventor who aspires to be an Evil Scientist himself. Among his inventions are his friends Scamper, a reanimated, immortal and suicidal rabbit and Brain, an unintelligent robot with a human brain transplanted into a life support jar. When the malfunctioning invention explodes and decimates Glickenstein, Igor seizes his chance. With Brain and Scamper's help he assembles a huge and monstrous being from human remains. It first seems his experiment failed but seconds later, the creature disappears. He soon finds her sitting above him. The hulking beast lets out a menacing roar at her creators and stomps away. They find her in a blind orphanage playing with the orphans. There he discovers that the "Evil Bone" he gave her was not activated, making the monster sweet, friendly and gentle despite her hideous appearance. Igor tries to convince his monster that she is evil but fails as she misinterpreted "Eva" thinking that’s the name he give her. Igor attempts to brainwash Eva into becoming evil by bringing her to a brainwashing salon where people are hooked into a machine and shown monster movies for a few hours. Brain also gets the same thing in order to watch TV but breaks the remote to his TV, so he takes the remote for Eva's room and in an attempt to change the channel he inadvertently changes Eva's TV channel from the horror movie marathon to a talk show whose topic of the day is the history of acting. She ends up watching the talk show for several hours and upon leaving the salon, she can speak English and wants to be an actress. Igor then takes her back to the castle in the car. On the way back to the castle, Igor's nemesis Dr. Schadenfreude and his shapeshifted girlfriend, Jaclyn try to steal Eva by using a shrink ray to shrink them all but are shrunk instead. When Brain rambles on about how he changed the channel for Eva's TV, Igor attempts to murder Brain with an axe in anger. Scamper sarcastically tells Eva they’re practicing for a play and she believes that they're performers. Igor instead decides to exhibit Eva at the science fair by telling her that the fair is an "Annie" audition with a few differences. Dr. Schadenfreude learns of Eva's existence and attempts to steal her. When this fails, he exposes Igor to King Malbert who sends Igor to an "Igor Recycling Plant." Schadenfreude activates Eva's Evil Bone and unleashes her on the Science Fair where she destroys all the Evil Inventions whilst singing "Annie" songs. Scamper and Brain help Igor escape and they learn that Malbert had deliberately killed Malaria's crops with a weather ray that made storm clouds so he could implement his "Evil Inventions" plan, thereby keeping himself in power. Rushing into the arena, Igor reasons with the now enraged Eva which deactivates her Evil Bone and allowing her to regain her sweet personality while Scamper and Brain power down the weather ray which falls and crushes Malbert to his death. Dr. Schadenfreude attempts to take power, but the citizens revolt upon learning of Malbert's deception and Eva humiliates him. The monarchy has been dissolved and Malaria becomes a republic with Igor as the president. Schadenfreude is then relegated to pickle salesman and for Jaclyn (who’s revealed to be a Heidi), a bretzel saleswoman (while she begin to have feelings with Schadenfreude's Igor) while the annual Science Fair becomes an annual musical theater showcase. Igor and Eva live happily together as Malaria becomes a better place. Appearance King Malbert is a pink king with a long goatee-like lips which uses a mouth. She has blue eyes, pale pink skin matches his nose, and orange hair combed in with pp-black facial hair. He wears a white hat with black spots, black glasses, white uniform with skulls, belts, and others, black gloves, and red boots. Gallery Screenshot_2019-05-21_at_9.50.04_PM.png|With Igor Screenshot_2019-05-22_at_12.11.34_AM.png|Punching with Igor Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg Screenshot_2019-05-22_at_12.08.33_AM.png|With Igor and Eva Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased characters